Jade's 12 Days of Christmas
by Ninja-Werepire96
Summary: Jade's bored and since it's Christmas, she decides to re-write the 12 days of Christmas while waiting for a certain Vega to show up. Jori. Don't like, don't read kthnxbye


MERRY CHRISTMAS JP! Here's one of your gifts, you deserve it for being a rockin' fanfic writer!

Sorta fluffy towards the end but who cares, it's Christmas!

Also, Merry Christmas to all you Jori fans out there!

* * *

><p>12 Days of Christmas Jori style<p>

It was Christmas night and 18 year old Jadelyn West, Jade to her friends, sat at her desk. She was slouched over, drumming the surface with her fingers, trying to overcome her boredom.

With a sigh she decided to focus on something else to take her mind of how long it would take before her boredom to dissipate. Her eyes scanned the room before settling on the small Mulberry bush she had received, as a dedication to her audition video she created, sitting on her desk and was struck with inspiration.

She trawled through the draws, searching for a sheet of blank paper.

After locating some non used paper, she yanked a pen out of her pen pot, decorated with mini scissor stickers of course, and got to work.

* * *

><p><em>The first thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:<br>__A Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The second thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The third thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The fourth thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The fifth thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Five Months of bliss  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The sixth thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Six Trina's failing  
><em>_Five Months of bliss  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The seventh thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Seven Vega's singing  
><em>_Six Trina's failing  
><em>_Five Months of bliss  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The eigth thing at Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Eight Cat's-a-laughing  
><em>_Seven Vega's singing  
><em>_Six Trina's failing  
><em>_Five Months of bliss  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The ninth thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Nine Andre's singing  
><em>_Eight Cat's-a-laughing  
><em>_Seven Vega's singing  
><em>_Six Trina's failing  
><em>_Five Months of bliss  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The tenth thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Ten Rex's flirting  
><em>_Nine Andre's singing  
><em>_Eight Cat's-a-laughing  
><em>_Seven Vega's singing  
><em>_Six Trina's failing  
><em>_Five Months of bliss  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The eleventh thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Eleven Robbie's blushing  
><em>_Ten Rex's flirting  
><em>_Nine Andre's singing  
><em>_Eight Cat's-a-laughing  
><em>_Seven Vega's singing  
><em>_Six Trina's failing  
><em>_Five Months of bliss  
><em>_Four New scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two Coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot_

_The twelveth thing at Christmas my true love gave to me:  
><em>_Twelve Beck's-a-leaping  
><em>_Eleven Robbie's blushing  
><em>_Ten Rex's flirting  
><em>_Nine Andre's singing  
>Eight <em>_Cat's-a-laughing  
><em>_Seven Vega's singing  
><em>_Six Trina's failing  
><em>_Five months of bliss  
><em>_Four new scissors  
><em>_Three PearPhone apps  
><em>_Two coffee cups  
><em>_And a Mulberry bush in a plant pot _

* * *

><p>Jade sat back, a smile on her face, and admired her work. Sure it wasn't the best thing she'd ever written but, for 5-10 minutes work to tackle boredom, it was pretty good.<p>

She heard the bedroom door open and turned just in time to see a figure step into the threshold and close the door behind them.

"Took you long enough Vega." she said, scowling at her girlfriend on 5 months.

"Sorry babe, it took longer than I thought to convince my Mom to let me stay for the night." Jade rolled her eyes as the youngest Vega walked over to her, dumping her duffel bag on the way, and sat on the goth's lap. "Sooo, what'cha got there?" she asked. Jade shrugged and handed her the paper.

"I got bored while I was waiting for you."

Tori's eyes scanned the writing and smiled brightly, the first four things she had actually gotten for Jade and the fifth literally melted her heart.

She placed the paper back on the desk and leaned in to kiss Jade softly, pulling away after a few seconds and hiding her head in her girlfriend's neck. "You're a big softy at heart, West." she mumbled against Jade's skin.

"Only for you, Vega." she whispered, running her hand through Tori's locks. "Merry Christmas Tori."

"Merry Christmas Jade."

* * *

><p>Yay for fluffy Christmas Jori! :D<p>

And as a note for jp: Robbie was blushing at a certain leaping teen ;)

Werepire out!


End file.
